In the past, there have been various solid state control circuits and electro-mechanical devices for automatically effecting two speed operation of an electric motor, such as those which may be employed as a fan motor in a room or a central air conditioner for instance. The Slonneger U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,214 issued Mar. 7, 1972 for Condition-Responsive Electric Switch Mechanisms is one such electro-mechanical device utilized for automatically effecting dual speed operation of an electric motor and is incorporated herein by reference. Of course, it is believed that various types of control circuits have been utilized in the past for manually selecting the various speed operating modes of an electric fan motor in an air conditioning system or the like, including a three speed operable fan motor.